This invention relates to pop-up sprinkler heads and systems in which they are incorporated where water pressure causes the sprinkler head to pop up and to rotate.
Pop-up sprinkler heads are in conventional use today in both commercial and residential water sprinklers. A representation of the prior art is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,664 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,471.